Más allá de las estrellas
by VSecret
Summary: Lieal Jeucc es un joven caballero Jedi al que se le asigna un padawan. No es de su mayor agrado pero tiene una nueva responsabilidad, deberá cuidar, proteger y enseñar a su nuevo discípulo. Lo que no espera es que terminaran formando un lazo. AU(?) / Ooc / Yaoi(?)
1. Prólogo

Hola o/

Bueno, como hace dos días me vi Star Wars III y que puedo decir... todo nació de una forma muy random o,o

Dire que no soy experta en este fandom pero hago mi mejor intento, de cualquier manera si ven algún errorsillo haganmelo saber.

Ahora si advertencias(?)

- Primero va a tener yaoi :3 si no les gusta el yaoi sáquese de aquí e,e

- Trata todo de OCs es decir personajes creados por moi, porque aunque si hay personajes yaoisables yo siempre respeto el canon.( Osease AnakinxPadme ;c ) así que no me queda de otra que crear mis propios especímenes :D

-Pésima Yoda yo ser.

Aclaraciones(?)

-La historia esta ubicada entre I,II, III, IV. (Por el momento)

- Es casi AU, es decir algunos eventos se realizaran en un universo alterno a las películas, pero en la mayoría de los casos no intervendrán con los personajes principales de la saga. Simplemente están ubicados en el mismo tiempo y espacio pero su relación es poca o prácticamente nula.

- Todo le pertenece al pto amo y señor George Lucas. Hasta yo le pertenezco (:

* * *

El cielo era de un color naranja aquella tarde en la capital de la República. Poco a poco los rayos del sol se ocultaban y daban paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

En el templo de la Orden Jedi, un transporte aéreo aterrizó en la entrada, dejando varios pasajeros. Entre ellos se encontraba un joven caballero Jedi. Su nombre es Lieal Jeucc.

Su raza es humana. Nació en Cerea, un planeta en un sistema muy lejano en la Galaxia. Es alto, mide 1,92 metros. Es de musculatura media pero definida por los arduos enfrentamientos y combates en los que ha luchado. Sus ojos son de color marrón y su cabello es negro, corto. Su piel es clara aunque un poco bronceada por los tantos días que pasa bajo el sol.

Entró al templo con paso rápido, el maestro Yoda le había pedido que se reuniera con él. Seguramente era importante. No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el sabio maestro.

En su mente aparecieron varios motivos por el cual había sido convocado. Tal vez le iban a llamar la atención, pero no había sido culpa suya que el prisionero de guerra que custodiaba se haya suicidado. Aunque si lo hubiera vigilado mejor… _¡no!_ Ese demonio no hubiera dicho ninguna palabra en el interrogatorio. No, no debían culparlo por eso. Tal vez iban a asignarle una importante misión. Sí, se habían fijado en sus habilidades y al fin tendría una misión digna de él. O mejor aún, podían nombrarlo maestro.

_Maestro Jeucc_.

Sí, eso sonaba bastante bien. Sería el maestro más joven de todos.

Una sonrisa sutil apareció en su rostro. Sin notarlo había disminuido el paso mientras fantaseaba sobre su posible título de maestro.

"Joven Jeucc" escuchó una voz ronca que el tan bien conocía.

"Maestro" respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia al hombrecito verde.

"¿Qué pensamientos por tu mente pasan?" le preguntó Yoda "nuestra reunión has olvidado."

"No la he olvidado maestro, me dirigía a encontrarlo justo ahora" se excusó. "Es solo que… estaba reflexionando" dijo mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su nuca frotándola un poco.

"¿Pensamientos te atormentan?"

"No, no, no" negó con las manos "Son pensamientos vagos, tonterías, nada importante" rió un poco para luego sonreír falsamente.

Yoda lo observó fijamente por unos segundos. Lieal estaba mintiendo, conocía bien a su antiguo aprendiz. El joven se comenzó a sentir un poco nervioso, no quería revelar sus verdaderos pensamientos. En realidad si eran tonterías, se vería ridículo frente a su maestro contándole sus ilusos sueños de ser un maestro tan joven.

"Aventuras, emociones, un Jedi no ansía esas cosas" Le dijo con calma.

Lieal suspiró al verse descubierto. Prefirió retomar lo que había venido a hacer en el templo.

"De cualquier forma, ¿por qué me ha llamado?"

"Sígueme" dijo de manera simple el mayor.

Ambos caminaron por los largos pasillos de la biblioteca en silencio y siguieron recorriendo el lugar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tan solo un padawan eras? Han pasado los años ya. En un caballero Jedi sabio y fuerte te has convertido, y de eso orgulloso estoy."

Yoda había sido el tutor de su grupo cuando era un niño. Les enseñó en el templo sobre la Fuerza y su poder. También les enseñó a controlarla, les contó sobre las profecía de los Jedi, les habló del lado oscuro y la lucha constante que existe entre los Jedi y los Sith. Les mostró el Código Jedi y los castigos que había para aquellos que lo violasen. El era un maestro inigualable al cual le tiene un gran respeto. Solo hubiera querido ser un aprendiz más obediente, se avergonzaba de su comportamiento de niño. Había sido un _revoltoso_, escapaba del templo siempre que podía. Él mismo se preguntaba muchas veces como había terminado siendo un caballero. Siendo obediente hubiera aprendido más del maestro verde.

"Todo es gracias a sus enseñanzas maestro. Me entrenó muy bien y estoy agradecido" confesó.

"El maestro enseñar bien, a su padawan, debe. Caballeros fuertes la Fuerza necesita"

Se detuvieron frente a una sala donde varios niños, aprendices, entrenaban con los sables de luz. Eran todos de distintas razas, tamaños y edades. Pero en general eran todos muy jóvenes. Rodeaban lo años. Algunos se desenvolvían mejor que otros en la práctica, se podía sentir con facilidad la Fuerza en ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que observas?" preguntó el mayor.

Lieal se volteó a verlo y luego dirigió su mirada a los niños. "Bueno, son todos padawans. No siento miedo en ninguno de ellos."

"Puros, limpios y valientes son" dijo Yoda mientras observaba a los niños también. "Aquí es donde todos comenzamos. Son el amanecer, es el orden de las cosas, el orden de la Fuerza. Seguro estoy de que Maestros todos serán."

El maestro Yoda se adentró a la sala y Lieal no tardó en seguirlo. Los jóvenes aprendices no notaron sus presencias.

"¿Ves aquel padawan de allá?" le señalo "Ese es el mejor con el sable de luz, y esa de allá" le indicó "controla mejor la Fuerza. Todos ellos fortalezas y debilidades tienen"

"Con todo el respeto que usted merece, maestro, ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? ¿Voy a ser su tutor acaso?" preguntó incierto y algo decepcionado Lieal. Realmente no esperaba _ni quería_ que lo convirtieran en una especie de niñera.

"Paciencia, joven Juecc, es lo que más necesitarás para completar esta tarea" lo calmó Yoda. "Tutor de estos niños no serás."

"Entonces, ¿por qué razón estamos en este lugar?"

"A un padawan se te asignó" concluyó el mayor.

"¡¿Un padawan?!" Lieal se quedó anonadado. ¿Él con un padawan?

"Así es, un aprendiz ahora tendrás" una sonrisa prácticamente invisible adorno el rostro del maestro "Al más destacado padawan del grupo te asigné. Su nombre es Miko"

* * *

¿Qué tal? xD es solo el prólogo, el siguiente cap lo subo pronto ñ.ñ

Les dejo unas imágenes que hice con un modelador 3d para la historia

- bit . ly /LiealFront (Borren espacios) Esta se las recomiendo ver para que se guien un poco en mi imaginacion(?)

- bit . ly / LiealFace (Borren espacios) Esta no porque es el rostro y personalmente a mi me gusta imaginar los rostros xD pero mi amiga quiso que lo ponga. Igual queda en ustedes xD

Nos leemos en el prox cap

¿Review?


	2. Los desafíos de ser maestro

Hola o/ Como están queridos lectores

Aquí les traigo el segundo cap que realmente vendría ser el primer cap xD

Parece que avanza lento, pero tranquilos. Así lo planeé. Pronto la historia ira más rápido \o/ woohoo

Sin más que decir solo falta aclarar que el mundo de Star Wars y sus personajes son propiedad de George Lucas el gran señor de señores.

* * *

Lieal ayudaba a Miko a llevar varias de sus cosas a su nueva habitación. El padawan llevaba sus propias túnicas mientras que él cargaba una larga y pesada pila de libros del más joven.

Caminaron en silencio a su destino. El niño era callado, apenas y decía palabras, solo cuando era necesario se dirigía a él. Al principio, el mayor se había negado a aceptar un aprendiz. Cuidar de un niño, y uno tan joven como el que iba a su lado, trae grandes responsabilidades. Sabía que en algún momento le asignarían un padawan, aunque nunca espero que tan pronto ni tan poco uno tan joven. Su propio maestro lo había escogido cuando tenía 11 años. La mayoría de niños son escogidos a esa edad. De su grupo el menor en ser escogido tenía 10 años. Murió un año después a causa de la hiperactividad que caracteriza a los niños durante una misión. Usualmente, los aprendices Jedi tienen torneos en el templo. Es ahí donde los maestros determinan quienes son dignos de ser entrenados y quiénes no. Fue en uno de estos torneos que ganó donde su maestro lo eligió. Mace Windu es un maestro sabio y estricto. Si no fuera por él tal vez no habría llegado a ser caballero, lo entrenó a base de disciplina y valla que no fue fácil pero sirvió. En cambio, a él le asignaron el padawan, no le dieron la elección de escogerlo. ¿Tan especial era este niño? En su opinión, no tenía nada extraordinario, pero fue Yoda quien lo convenció de entrenarlo.

_Flashback_

* * *

"¡¿Un padawan?!" Lieal se quedó anonadado. ¿Él con un padawan?

"Así es, un aprendiz ahora tendrás" una sonrisa prácticamente invisible adorno el rostro del maestro "Al más destacado padawan del grupo te asigné. Su nombre es Miko"

"Maestro, todos estos niños son muy jóvenes como para convertirse en padawans" le afirmó el joven.

"Razón tienes, pero Miko listo está para salir del templo" le dijo con calma el mayor "No hay necesidad de que aquí siga, su entrenamiento fuera del templo debe continuar"

"Pero… de acuerdo maestro." No había motivo para seguir negándose. El consejo lo había decidido ya, y una decisión tomada por el consejo era irrevocable. Todo lo que quedaba era aceptar y cumplir exitosamente aquella orden. El consejo lo había escogido y ellos no toman decisiones a la ligera, seguramente él era el más capacitado para esta encomienda. Debía sentirse orgulloso.

"Me alegro que aceptes" Yoda le pasó un tarjeta blanca de plástico. Inmediatamente él la reconoció como la llave de algún dormitorio en el templo. La tomó y la observó con cuidado, el número que estaba inscrito en la tarjeta era de la habitación que se encontraba a lado de la suya.

El mayor de los dos se adentró aún más a la sala y fue donde se encontraba una maestra enseñándoles a los niños. Cruzaron un par de palabras antes de que la maestra llamara a un youngling. Uno de los niños se acercó a la maestra y Lieal no tardo en reconocerlo como su futuro padawan. Tenía una rubia melena en su cabeza que le cubría un poco el rostro. No era ni muy alto ni muy bajo a comparación de otros en su grupo. En realidad, no tenía ninguna característica especial. En un principio, pensó que se encontraría con una especie de niño súper desarrollado o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer se había equivocado. El maestro Yoda regresó a donde Lieal se encontraba con el niño a su lado. Se pudo percatar del claro color verde de sus ojos cuando su futuro padawan había cruzado la mirada con él. Se mantuvo observándolo hasta que fue el más pequeño quien desvió su mirada al suelo.

"Este tu maestro va a ser, su nombre es Lieal Jeucc" le dijo el mayor.

"Buenas noches, joven padawan" Lieal le saludó un poco serio.

"Buenas noches maestro" le respondió el niño.

"De ahora en adelante deberás obedecer a tu maestro en todo lo que te diga. Él te enseñara sobre la Fuerza y sus poderes, te guiará en tu camino para convertirte en un Jedi" Miko asintió levemente después de que Yoda terminara de hablar.

"Joven Jeucc, lo encargo a ti, cuídalo bien"

"Así lo hare maestro" Lieal hizo una pequeña reverencia al mayor antes de que este se dirigiera al interior de la sala a observar la práctica de los jóvenes, dejándolo solo junto a su padawan.

Ahora, ¿por dónde comenzaría? Ya era la noche, no era como si pudiera salir a los campos de entrenamiento con el niño. A esa hora ya estaban cerrados. De pronto recordó la tarjeta que Yoda le había dado. Claro, por ahí empezaría. Primero, su padawan debía mudarse a la nueva habitación.

"Hay que ir por tus cosas" le dijo. "¿Dónde están?"

"Están en los dormitorios de la torre del este" respondió.

"Entonces vamos" Lieal comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar mencionado seguido de su joven aprendiz.

Al llegar a la torre este, el mayor comenzó a observar todo el lugar. No había entrado desde hace un par de años ya. Nada había cambiado, todo parecía estar igual. Los grandes pilares estaban llenos de patrones de adorno y el piso estaba reluciente. Las escaleras por donde cruzaban era del mismo mármol que el piso de niño. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble. El niño entró seguido de su maestro a una habitación llena de camas, debían pertenecer a los compañeros del menor pensó Lieal. Miko tomó varias cosas de un baúl que se encontraba frente a la que deduje era su cama. Tenía algunas túnicas y muchos, muchos, libros. A diferencia de su aprendiz, él y sus demás compañeros no habían leído mucho de younglings, el tiempo se mueve rápido pensó. Cuando el menor cerró el baúl y se dispuso a llevar todas sus pertenencias casi cae al suelo por el peso de las cosas.

"Déjame ayudarte" le dijo y tomó todos los libros del niño dejándolo con menos carga. Esos libros sí que eran pesados. El niño no hubiera podido llevarlos hasta el otro extremo del templo donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los Jedi.

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

En la nueva habitación, el mayor encendió la luz y colocó los libros sobre un escritorio que se encontraba allí. Miko dejó su ropa sobre la cama e inspecciono su nuevo dormitorio con la mirada.

"Organiza tus pertenencias y luego ve a dormir" le ordenó "mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento" Se dispuso a salir pero recordó que no sabía el nombre completo del niño. En realidad, no sabía nada de él. Solo su nombre y que ahora era su padawan. No, las cosas no debían ser así. Pasaría los próximos años junto al niño y debía conocer más de él.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre completo y de dónde eres?" le preguntó mientras se apoyaba a una de las paredes del cuarto.

El niño lo observo por unos segundos antes de responder.

"Me llamó Miko Reglia y nací en Coruscant" le dijo de manera simple.

"Ya veo" _¿Con que un niño de Coruscant?_ pensó. Era extraño que la Fuerza se manifestara en la capital de la República. La mayoría de los aprendices venían de distantes planetas.

"¿Qué edad tienes exactamente?" Esa era otra duda que tenía, aunque el niño no debía pasar de diez años.

"Ocho. Pero cumpliré nueve muy pronto maestro" le dijo el niño mientras tomaba su ropa y la organizaba en el armario.

_Lo supuse_. "Bueno, no te distraeré más. Que descanses joven padawan" le dijo antes de acercarse a la salida.

"Que descanse también, maestro" escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Lieal estaba recostado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Pero qué día más pesado había sido. La misión que tuvo en la mañana no había sido nada sencilla y para terminar le habían encargado entrenar un niño. ¿Cómo iba a entrenarlo? No tenía ni idea por dónde empezar. Cuando él entrenaba, su maestro había comenzado por los castigos. Pero Miko no merecía ser castigado. No había hecho nada malo. Su carácter se veía dócil y dudaba que realmente le desobedeciera a él o a otra persona. Lo peor es que le había dicho que entrenarían el día siguiente, pero ni siquiera sabía que le iba a enseñar.

Paso una mano por su rostro, tratando de relajarse. No iba a preguntarle a otro maestro, se supone que él debía resolver sus problemas. La única opción que le quedaba para conseguir información era la biblioteca. Y no era mala idea, había tanta información en aquel lugar que no dudaba que alguno de los archivos le sirviera.

Salió de su dormitorio y se encaminó a dicho lugar. No había ya muchas personas en los pasillos. La mayoría se encontraba descansando ya. En la gran biblioteca, tomó un par de hololibros que le parecieron útiles. Se acercó a un ordenador y colocó el primer archivo. En él había una guía de entrenamiento. Lo sabía, a ningún Jedi le enseñan cómo ser maestro es por eso que existe esa clase de libro. Reviso el historial y había sido utilizado muchas veces. Se rió internamente y comenzó la lectura.

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada cuando observó el reloj. Había terminado con su lectura. Estaba realmente agotado y como pudo regresó a su habitación. Se quitó la túnica y las botas antes de echarse en la cama y caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sin rastro de cansancio. El sol se colaba suavemente por las cortinas iluminando un poco su rostro. Se restregó levemente los ojos y se fijó en la hora. Ya era algo tarde, su padawan ya debía estar despierto. Tomó una ducha rápida antes de terminar de vestirse e ir a saludar a su padawan. Antes de entrar a la habitación de su joven aprendiz, pudo notar que no estaba dentro de ella. De cualquier manera, entró para verificar lo que ya sabía. ¿A dónde podía haber ido ese niño? Tal vez no quiso esperarlo y fue a entrenar otra vez con sus compañeros. Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió y fue a buscarlo a los jardines de entrenamiento pero no lo encontró. Maldición. Ahora no se le ocurría otro lugar donde su padawan podía estar. ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedo en su habitación como el buen niño que parecía? Se fue a buscarlo por otras partes del templo. Se detuvo cuando vio pasar a varios miembros del consejo. Los saludó cortésmente y se mostró lo más calmado que pudo. No quería que noten su preocupación y al parecer lo logró porque nadie le preguntó nada.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que al pasar por el comedor notó la presencia de su aprendiz. Entró con calma, debía admitir que estaba algo enojado por lo sucedido pero no era para tanto. Vio a Miko sentado en una de las mesas del gran lugar comiendo lo que parecía ser fruta. Pocos eran los que se encontraban a esa hora en el comedor, la rutina de los Jedi siempre comenzaba desde muy temprano en la mañana. Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio y sentó frente a él. Miko sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su maestro. Iba a saludarlo como se debe pero fue interrumpido.

"¿Por qué saliste de los dormitorios sin avisarme?" le preguntó "He estado buscándote por un rato" No era un reclamó tan poco buscaba reprenderlo pero no podía permitir que el niño haga lo que quisiera, ahora era su responsabilidad velar por él.

"Perdón maestro, no quería molestarlo" le dijo con la cabeza gacha, arrepentido. "Cuando entré a su habitación en la mañana, estaba dormido y no quise despertarlo."

Ah… era solo eso, tenía razón cuando pensó que el niño no era desobediente. Solo no quería molestarlo mientras dormía… esperen…

"¿Entraste a mi habitación en la mañana?" le preguntó asombrado.

"Sí, perdón por eso también maestro, no fue mi intención molestarlo" Miko se sentía como un mal estudiante. Le acababan de asignar un maestro y el ya lo había molestado.

"No, no te disculpes por eso. Es sólo que… no noté tu presencia."¿Estaba tan cansado en la mañana que no pudo notarlo? Si hubiera estado en alguna misión, y algún Sith lo hubiera encontrado, de seguro ya estaría muerto.

"¿Estás enojado maestro?" le dijo tímidamente el niño.

"No, solo estaba preocupado por ti." Lieal tomó una de las manzanas que se encontraban en el plato del padawan y le dio un mordisco. No había tenido tiempo de comer algo en la mañana por haberse quedado dormido.

Al verlo, su padawan continúo comiendo también.

"Cuando termines, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento" le dijo una vez terminada su manzana. Solo debía preguntarle hasta que punto le habían enseñado y a partir de eso el podría enseñarle todo lo que le faltaba. Al menos eso era lo que decía el libro que leyó la noche anterior.

* * *

Durante la tardé practicaron en los jardines. Lieal entonces se dio cuenta del porque el niño era tan destacado.

* * *

Fin del cap xD

¿que les pareció? Según mi amiga estaba muy largo pero en mi parecer no u.u

No les tengo una imagen de Miko porque me dio perece hacer uno de niño, solo tengo una de cuando esta más grandecito. Luego se las pongo xDD

**¿Review?** s'il vous plais (:


End file.
